


The First Kiss Can Be the Most Bittersweet of All

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Hiro has a hard time reconciling his feelings for his best friend.





	The First Kiss Can Be the Most Bittersweet of All

Shuichi was the first guy I’d ever kissed. Sure there were lots of girls who locked lips with me and I’d even fucked a few of them. It came with the territory. You were in a band and you got the girls. Shuichi on the other hand was a total innocent. I swear he didn’t have a clue. The girls watched him, hell even some of the guys did too. The idiot was totally oblivious. Shu was completely wrapped up in his music. I guess that’s why I played up to him in front of everyone. There was the Yaoi crowd of girls at school and we thought it was amusing to give them a little show every once in a while to hear them sigh and squeal. We would hang on each other and act like we were going to kiss and they ate it up.

I got a real charge being the center of attention and Shu seemed to crave the spotlight. Honestly I wondered at times where he got his energy from. He was so focused on making it to the top he had little time for girls. That’s why I was so surprised when he came to me and asked if I knew anyone. Hell I knew of three or four girls who would have given up their entire boy love manga collection to go out with him. It was so easy to set him up. Those few dates proved to be nothing short of disastrous. The girls I set him up with got fed up and I got frustrated. I even contemplated hooking him up with a few guys I knew of but Shu just didn’t seem interested.

Even the impromptu wrestling match in his room that night so long ago when we were supposed to be studying had little effect on him. Other than his breathless laughter and frantic squirming. Not true for me though… it had started out innocent enough. A pillow fight that degenerated in a tickle match. I was bigger than Shu and had pinned him easily. He was laughing so hard and trying to get away he had no idea his shorts had slipped down to mid-thigh. I never really was into guys and never looked at Shu before the way I had that night. He was flushed and smiling. His hands were under my shirt ghosting along my ribs and before I knew it I was hard. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his groin and what lay between his legs in a nest of light brown hair. He was average for his age but overall he was put together beautifully. It distracted me so much that he flipped over and tried to scramble away over the side of the bunk bed. His rosy cheeks made me groan. They were stuck up in the air as he hung off the edge of the bed. I reached for those perfect globes not sure what I was going to do when I got my hands on them when the door opened.

Shu’s sister came in annoyed that we interrupted her private time with Yuki Erie’s new book. She looked at us and quirked her eyebrow and calmly told Shu his dick was hanging out. Then he had blushed and pulled up his shorts. If his busy body of a sister had never come in I really don’t know how far I would have carried my impulsive urges. It was more than a possibility Shu would have lost his virginity that night. I’d never done it with a guy before but I’d read the manga too and basically knew the mechanics of it. I had to spend the next hour with a pillow in my lap as I willed my erection to go away.

Then the dreams started. I’d never had so many wet dreams and they all starred my pink haired best friend. It was so humiliating. I’d never looked at Shu that way before and now I was lusting after him. I further tortured myself one afternoon while we were eating pocky. I offered to teach him how to kiss… not for free of course. I can be had but I’m not cheap.

I never expected Shu to take me up on my offer. He innocently looked up at me with his amazing lavender eyes and asked me to teach him. There was a trace of strawberry frosting on his upper lip from the pocky he’d been eating. I nearly groaned when he parted his lips and closed his eyes. It would have taken a stronger man than I to have turned away. I placed my hands on his shoulders as my thumbs stroked the soft skin beneath his ears.

I pressed my lips to his and tasted the sweetness that was my best friend. His mouth was soft and pliable under mine. I should have ended it right there but I couldn’t. I had to have more. I pulled back a little and in a husky voice I scarcely recognized as my own asked him to part his lips a little. He complied with a wide eyed smile. He thought it was all part of the lesson. It’d gone way beyond that for me. I was in way over my head and sinking fast. I slipped my tongue inside his warm mouth and did groan this time. I thought I’d die when he shyly responded and brushed his tongue against mine.

I knew Shu was interested in guys by that time. This novelist had him truly infatuated and he wanted to learn to kiss so he could try it out on Mr. I’m so important Eiri. I couldn’t help the surge of jealously and ruthlessly deepened the kiss. Shu tried to recoil in shock but my hands slid up into his hair and held him in place. I finally came to my senses when his flailing arms hit me upside the head. I let go in surprise and Shu pushed himself away from me. He looked a bit confused and I laughed it off saying that I just got a bit carried away imagining he was my current girl friend. In fact I told him that was the only way I could have kissed him to begin with. Shu laughed along with me not noticing that my voice sounded hollow and forced.

I was still breathing heavy and my dick was hard as a rock. In fact if he had touched me I would have embarrassed myself right there. My erection was not going away this time so I hastily excused myself and went into the bathroom. Once I had the door locked and my dick out of my pants it only took a few strokes before I came hard over my hand. I leaned against the wall shuddering and it took a long while before I felt composed enough to rejoin Shu in his bedroom. He was back to his normal self and I was suffering. I couldn’t do this to him. It was wrong and I really didn’t want to wreck our friendship. I vowed to bury my feelings deep.

They still lurked there just under the surface though and I seethed with jealousy when I watched Shu and Eiri together. It infuriated me how the blond treated my best friend. I even had to pick up the pieces every time they had a fight and Shu came crying to my door. I’d tried everything to get over Shuichi. I slept with a few guys to see if it was him or if I just wanted to fuck another man. That did not help at all though I did discover I tended to like guys as much as girls. Especially after Yuki’s ex-fiancée Ayaka strung me along for months then went off with the waiter in our favorite restaurant. Also much to my shame I even did it with Shuichi’s sister. I had been drunk and she looked so much like him. I only just managed not to say Shu’s name when I came. We both agreed it had been a huge mistake and vowed never to speak of it again.

Now Shu lay sleeping in my bed tangled in my arms. He was exhausted after his hysterical crying jag after Yuki had kicked him out again. This time I hoped he didn’t go back. I hoped Yuki really was seeing someone else. Then I could be the one to help Shu through his broken heart and even see if I could mend it a little. It was a futile wish… but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to be selfish. I wanted Shuichi for myself. I gave in to temptation and leaned down and brushed my lips against his. Shu sighed into my mouth and I kissed him more deeply. I was only torturing myself but I’ve never been real good at saying no to temptation. Only when Shu began to wake did I pull back. His muttered Yuki I love you was like a dagger to my heart.

Despite my feelings I would be there for my best friend to lean on no matter what.


End file.
